


Nightmares and comfort

by No00_Utopia_Future



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gamzee is a good morial, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No00_Utopia_Future/pseuds/No00_Utopia_Future
Summary: Karkat has a nightmare and Gamzee comforts him.





	Nightmares and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own homestuck

Karkat buried his face into his arms red tears fell from his eye.

nightmares

they had always been the bane of existance for Karkat. he sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

a ding on his computer suggests that he was now beeing trolled.

terminallyCapricious[TC]trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG].

[TC]: HeY kArBrO.  
[TC]: HoW iS It GoInG?  
[CG]: HOW DO YOU THINK IT'S GOING!  
[TC]: BrO wHaT's Up AnD wRoNg WiTh YoU?  
[CG]: I...  
[TC]: KaRbRo?  
[CG]: I CAN'T SLEEP.  
[TC]: WhY? BrO Do NoT oVeR tHiNk YoUr ThInKpAn.  
[CG]: FUCK YOU! I HAD A FUCKING NIGHTMARE YOU ASSHOLE!

terminallyCapricious[TC]ceasetrollingcarcinoGeneticist[CG].

Karkat was both happy and sad, he was happy he disnt have to explain ti Gamzee about his nightmares but on the other hand talking to Gamzee helped him forget about them.

Karkat sighed and shut his computer and hugged himself again buring his head in his arms again.

he lifted his head agian as there was a bang on his door, groaning he stood up and walked to the door dragging his blanket with him. he opened his door, the next thing he knew arms wrapped around him.

"Gamzee?"

"i ran all the way down here bro!"

"why?"

Gamzee pushed Karkat off him and stared.

"why wouldn't I?"

Karkat stared at Gamzee then lowered his head into Gamzee's chest. Gamzee closed the door and draged Karkat back to bed, then wrapped the blanket araround himself and Karkat then fell asleep. Karkat stared at Gamzee then put his head back on his chest and slowly fell asleep. 

when Gamzee woke up in the morning a small smile can be seen on Karkat's face.


End file.
